Gross
by Broadwayfreak5357
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt — a little fluffy Elizabeth/Henry drabble for your Tuesday night reading pleasure :)


**Hey, y'all! Wrote this in about an hour after seeing a tumblr prompt - it's unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own, but thanks to the lovely Lauren for giving this a quick read through. Let me know what you guys think! It's just some pure Elizabeth/Henry fluff :) Rating it T just to be safe cause honestly I've no idea** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Tumblr prompt:** Imagine your OTP:

Person A: [Kisses person B's neck]

Person B: what is this

Person A: affection

Person B: disgusting

Person B:

Person B: Do it again

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Sweaty, exhilarated and very tired, Elizabeth tiptoed up the stairs to the master bedroom. Alison had been obsessed with this new TV workout that combined Pilates, yoga and kickboxing, and had convinced Elizabeth to try it after dinner one day. Luckily, it was a light day at the State Department, so Elizabeth actually did make it home for dinner with her family. Blake had all but shoved her into the seventh floor elevator, insisting she wasn't needed at the office and should go home and spend time with her family.

Cringing at the creaky third step, she frowned. She knew Henry was swamped in papers to grade and lessons to plan and had chosen their bedroom instead of the office to set up shop for the night. Elizabeth didn't want to break his concentration so she quietly slipped into the bathroom. Long, hot showers after a satisfying workout were always her favorite parts of working out; gym rat she was not! Unless it involved ice cream or red wine, she'd stick to running around the State Department and the White House in heels for her workouts.

Spending a bit more time in the bathroom than she had planned, Elizabeth stepped out of the shower and squeezed the water from her blonde, water logged locks. Wrapping her hair in a fluffy towel, she toweled dry the rest of her body and grabbed some lavender lotion from the counter. After finishing covering most of her skin in her favorite scented lotion, she grabbed a blue robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

Lazy, unrushed bathroom time was always her favorite, and a rarity. Sharing a bathroom with her kid brother growing up, then at boarding school and her first few years of college made her that much more appreciative when she was able to get the bathroom by herself and wasn't rushing out the door for work.

Focusing her attention on her hair still wrapped in a towel, she decided to dry it completely or else it would frizz even worse in the D.C. early summer heat the following day. Running her fingers through the blonde strands, she rushed through drying her hair and hoped the sound of the hair dryer would be mostly muffled through the bathroom door.

Hanging up the damp towels on the towel rack, she cracked open the door, flicked off the bathroom light, and stepped back into the bedroom.

Henry was stretched out on piles of books and term papers, fast asleep, with his glasses perched the end of his nose. He had one leg dangling off the side of the bed, his hands folded and resting on his stomach and Elizabeth thought it was the damn cutest thing she had ever seen.

Crossing to the bed, she slowly slipped Henry's glasses off his nose and set them on the bedside table. She quietly gathered as many of the term papers and books as she could and neatly stacked them on the floor.

That job done, Elizabeth turned back to her tee shirt clad husband, smiled and bent down to place an open-mouthed kiss on his neck, momentarily sucking and scraping at his pulse point.

Henry started to stir and Elizabeth continued to pepper his neck with kisses, alternating soft and firm.

She saw his eyes snap open as he blearily looked around the room. His hand came up to caress her cheek as she reluctantly drew back from his neck.

"What is this?" Henry sleepily asked.

Elizabeth was confused by the question for a moment. Her husband always tended to be receptive to any physical intimacy, any time, anywhere.

"Affection," she replied.

Henry stared back at her, stone faced, with a hint of a smirk threatening to break through.

"Gross."

His statement was greeted by the sound of (metaphorical) crickets. A not-unhappy tension and silence swept the room. _What?_ Elizabeth was very confused, especially by Henry's continuing silence. She closed her eyes for a second and felt him appraising her silently. The couple hadn't seen each other all day and both of their workweeks had been what felt like a mad dash to the weekend.

The silence seemed to stretch for hours, although in reality it only was a half a minute at most.

"Do it again."

Elizabeth was jolted out of her reverie by the sound of Henry's voice. She raised one eyebrow and stared at him, while leaning on the bed.

"Kiss me again," Henry said, as his smirk finally broke free and he winked at his wife.

She bent her head down again to continue placing lazy kisses on his neck and face. Elizabeth felt his arms wrap around her waist and without much warning, he pulled her on top of him and they rolled to the center of the bed.

Feeling Henry's warm weight on top of her, Elizabeth sunk into the mattress and wrapped her arms and legs around her husband, feeling a bit like a baby koala.

He raised his head to look at her and winked.

"Hey, you're gross," Henry said as he kissed her forehead. "But you smell nice."

Elizabeth laughed. "You're definitely the gross one here, and I better smell nice — I just showered!"

"And I wasn't invited?" Henry pouted.

"Shush and kiss me again, weirdo!" Elizabeth said goofily.

Their lips met in a fiery, desperate kiss as they tangled their limbs together. It had been a long week.


End file.
